Character: Isaac Ra'jukai Clarke
Isaac Ra'jukai Clarke A small look into one of the oldest Ra’jukai’s life. Isaac Ra’jukai Clarke knows a pain like no other, he knows a horror like no other, and knows a sense of dread that few experience. His entire life has been centered around being hunted down and killed by the human race that resides within Vryllnithia. All his kind know that dread. Isaac was named by the Titans of the Dy breeds, as he is the last of his blood line and his presence, or as the Dy call it “Tai’lume”, was entrusted to them. He was named after the first known Ra’jukai, one of the most powerful and masterfully skilled (who died, but that is a story for another time). The interesting thing about Isaac lies in his middle name, “Ru’jukai. It is the name of his race, so why does he behold it? The reason is simple. Isaac is part of the last of a very pure and untainted bloodline. His blood line were the original Ra’jukai, direct decedents of the first Ra’jukai. The Titans took this into note and named him as such. Not all have this middle name, but a good handful of those from The Master’s bloodline hold that middle name, and they wear it proudly. Isaac is a man of importance, he holds the air of a commander, and a warrior. Presenting himself in a manner that most Ra’jukai would both avoid and adore. He embodies the power and essence of his kind, and is known well throughout the Dy community. His favorite creatures to copy are Humans, Dy, and a strange six legged creature that he discovered in the wilds of northern Vryll. Isaac’s age is unknown, seeing as the Ra’jukai are only presence and they sit in the void for as long as needed, and their birth is unknown. He however entrusts his loyalty and soul to Syndicate Visceral Kat ‘ell, the Dy’Kletiun War Titan, and Keeper of Forbidden Knowledge. Isaac, as his human state, will carry two formidable weapons, a sword that does not belong to him, but to Syndicate, who gave it to him when they met, and a very powerful modified hand gun. The Sword is ecentric, with a deep red blade with etched markings in the Dy language, it has a golden/black hilt that has Dy’s carved into the hilt, holding what appears Gears to their chest. In addition, he is known to wear Maroon clothing, so as to distract others of his maroon eyes. He wears a ring on his right hand, which is a small resemblance to a Gear, and it is indeed that. The ring is powered by the Gear in his chest (given to him by a Titan, and he is the only Re’jukai to reserve a Gear from a Titan, however many “lesser” Dy may give their Gear to a Re’jukai). The ring is known to create a small vortex, like the large full sized Gears do (his is sized down to accommodate any form he takes, and hides well in his “Presence”). The ring is meant to give him energy when he cannot channel it directly through the main Gear. This ring was given to him by a master craftsman of the Dy race.Along his left hand is a scar that reaches from the tip of his pointer finger to his wrist on the opposite side. The wound was given to him by a human during his time in “Lock Down” or for better words, Prison. The wound nearly severed his entire hand in half. Isaac’s past is full of turmoil and destruction, but he allows it to form his shape as he is now. Commanding his Tai’lume and his spirit, he is skilled in the art of copy and manipulation. His voice is cold and follows a set pattern. He chooses words well and wisely, and he rarely gets truly angry. However when he does he becomes a raving monster that towers almost as tall as Visceral himself.It is hard to get Isaac this angry, but it has happened in the past before.